


One Heart; Bronze, Silver, and Gold

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, King!Chanyeol, King!Kyungsoo, M/M, Piercings, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Romance, Servant!Jongin, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: “It does not make them any less beautiful, my king.”You’ll like him, Kyungsoo remembers Chanyeol’s excited words from a few months back,he’s similar to you, I can’t say in what way, but I can feel it.A deep, welling affection builds in Kyungsoo’s chest as Jongin finishes his hair. It’s the same feeling Chanyeol had admitted some weeks ago, unsure and halted, and Kyungsoo had smiled then, kissed him, because Jongin is exactly the type of person Chanyeol would fall for.Now, Kyungsoo wants to find his husband, tell him he understands, understands how one heart can be big enough to love two people exactly the same way.





	One Heart; Bronze, Silver, and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 89: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are married Kings, happily ruling over a kingdom together. Things start to take a turn when a cute and handsome young man named Jongin is hired to be one of their new main servants.
> 
> Ah~ I hope I did this justice! Honestly, this was... harder than I originally thought, but wow, it's been a ride! I really hope this lives up to your expectations! Please don't be too harsh if you find a mistake, L and I tired so hard but I changed a few things at the very last minute c:

Kyungsoo hides his smile behind a blanket of wispy steam and the rim of the golden chalice he presses to his lips. Just a few feet from him there are two men arguing quietly; one sits on the bathing room floor and the other leans forward from his stool, cloth dripping with sudsy water and dabs of bubbles smeared on his cheeks.

Childishly, the man on the floor jerks his hand forward and puts a scoop of fragranced bubbles in the other man’s hair, drawing an offended gasp from the latter. Kyungsoo looks on as they stare intently at one another, the one on the floor grinning mischievously now. In the next second, the man on the stool lunges forward and shoves the cloth he is holding into the grinning man’s face.

He laughs loudly then, Kyungsoo does, and two separate gazes meet his eyes. The one on the floor is frowning, narrowing his eyes, and the one on the stool is smiling a tiny, closed mouth smile.

“It’s your own fault,” Kyungsoo murmurs when Chanyeol pouts at him, still laying back on the ground from the sudden attack, “You refused to be washed peacefully.”

“I didn’t deserve that!” He accuses loudly, glaring at Jongin. The man wiggles on the stool, avoiding the king’s stare almost bashfully. Guiltily even, and Kyungsoo can’t help but jump to his rescue.

He scoffs at his husband, “You cannot be mad that you challenged and lost. Again, it’s your own fault. Jongin has a job to do and when you prevent him with a trial, well, he doesn’t deserve blame for winning.”

Chanyeol accepts his scolding, bright eyes matching his bright, sudden smile and he rights himself on the floor and scoots forward to sit in front of the servant.

“I do not blame you Jongin, though you could have spared at least a bit of my pride. How could I let myself be conquered in front of my love?” He shoots a cheesy wink at Kyungsoo, “Anyway, you have won. What would you like as a prize?”

A flustered crimson spreads on the bridge of Jongin’s bronze cheeks and Kyungsoo must hide another smile behind his wine. It’s this look that he knows Chanyeol favors, why he does ridiculous things to the servant, and Kyungsoo watches when his husband’s lips twitch. His favoritism towards Jongin is so obvious sometimes, even when he tries to be subtle.

“Prize?”

“Be sure to ask for something grand.” Kyungsoo suggests, a playful glint shining in his own gaze. He understands Chanyeol’s bias, agrees with it and can’t help but play along when the opportunity presents itself.

Jongin blinks between the two kings, eyes wide and uncertain. He looks lost and Kyungsoo both very much enjoys and detests this look. It’s cute but if he grows too uncomfortable, Kyungsoo will come to his aid again. Not that Chanyeol usually lets it get to that point.

“Can I just wash you without you trying to get away or complaining?”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo join chorus with laughter, not expecting the bold-toned request, and Jongin flusters further under their chortling.

The taller king puts a comforting but very calculated hand on the servant’s knee, smiling up at him, “Am I really so bad?”

“He has so much work to do, Chanyeol, you just make this simple task that much more daunting.” Kyungsoo quips.

“It’s just… not so much, but- but-”

“I’m just teasing,” Chanyeol murmurs, squeezing Jongin’s knee and withdrawing his hand, “I’ll sit still.”

Jongin relaxes without Chanyeol touching him but the blush doesn’t fade as he begins his task. Jongin has only been employed at the palace for a handful of months and only has been assigned to the two kings that much more recently. He’s diligent in his work, but he never seems to get used to it.

It’s an endearing revelation, Kyungsoo thinks as he watches the cloth slide between his husband’s shoulder blades, that Jongin is still nervous with this particular duty. He’d rather him be more comfortable in his interactions with them but he understands. The difference in their social standings is miles and no matter how hard both he and Chanyeol have tried to shorten the gap within their kingdom, many still follow the strict caste system. Kyungsoo detests it.

As Jongin is working his long fingers through Chanyeol’s silver hair, the latter moans very softly. If not for the widening of Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo would have been sure the servant missed it, but his fingers also still for a moment before continuing to wash the silky strands. Cute.

Kyungsoo enjoys his wine while he oversees the task. When they stand to allowed Jongin to wash the king’s long torso, Kyungsoo has to be sure the drink makes it down his throat properly. They’re both so tall, both so much taller than Kyungsoo, and even though he’d argue the fact until his face was blue, Kyungsoo secretly enjoys it.

They are the same in that aspect but almost everything else about them is contrasting. Chanyeol has short cut silver hair, sharply styled up and away from his face always—except moments like this—to give him a regal and commanding presence, one that’s fit for ruling. Jongin’s hair is midnight black, matching Kyungsoo’s, but his is longer, wavy at the ends and always tied up at the nape of his neck. They’re both tan but Jongin’s is a golden bronze that comes from many days spent being kissed by the sun, while Chanyeol’s is a natural light glow that many of their citizens carry.

Personality-wise they’re opposites as well, except the few moments Jongin allows himself to be free of social restraints and laughs loudly, makes a joke that would be appropriate to his friends but would be so insulting if made in the presence of any kings besides the two who do not care for the strict rules. Chanyeol is loud and bold and free while Jongin is quieter and deeper in his thoughts. Their humor is the same, goofiness and silly, harmless jokes. Jongin is more competitive while Chanyeol is more prideful.

It’s refreshing and they go so well together Kyungsoo is thankful of any forces that allowed Jongin to be placed with them.

Once finished, Jongin wrings the towel out and bows, wisps of black covering his eyes when he rights himself, “Thank you, my king.”

“I should be thanking you.” And Jongin misses the softest smile Chanyeol gives him as he turns towards Kyungsoo.

“Do you require service, my king?”

After all these months, he stills asks, even when Kyungsoo denies him every time. Ignoring the pleading gaze Chanyeol throws him over Jongin’s shoulder, Kyungsoo shakes his head. “That’ll be all Jongin, thank you. Go enjoy the last of the day.”

The three exchange formal farewells and the door clicks shut behind the servant.

“Bathe with me then, love.” Chanyeol requests as he wades into the pool lapping around Kyungsoo’s feet, holding both hands extended, palms up in offering.

Ridding himself of the thin, white robe that’s been draped around his body Kyungsoo follows, sighing happily at the warmth. He only gets to enjoy it for a moment before Chanyeol is pulling him into the deeper part, an arm around his waist, the floating flower petals parting ways for them.

Chanyeol sits on the opposite side, furthest from the door, on the marble jut that forms a bench just under the water and Kyungsoo settles in his lap, both legs twined around his husband’s torso.

Suds are lathered onto Kyungsoo after a moment, Chanyeol dragging a bar of soap up the former’s spine and over his shoulder. It’s his favorite scent, Chanyeol had mentioned before, stating how well the soft masculine smell fits with his husband, how nice it is to wake up to when they unconsciously drift towards each other at night.

The king is far away as he continues, gaze focused but not on Kyungsoo and the brunet watches him closely. His handsome face is so easy to read and Kyungsoo matches the small, soft grin that’s taken over Chanyeol’s mouth.

“You are _very_ obvious in your affections.” Kyungsoo chuckles, not unkindly, and presses a kiss to his lips.

“I’m not elusive, as you are.”

“Mmm, and the moan then?”

Chanyeol flushes a deep burgundy, his fingers tighten where they rest at Kyungsoo’s hips while his other hand pauses near the nape of his husband’s neck. “That couldn’t be helped.” He mumbles a minute later, cheeks still pink and a bashful smile painting his lips.

“I believe it might have surprised our servant a tad.” Soo mentions casually, grabbing the soap for himself as he monitors Chanyeol’s reaction from under his lashes. He’s lathering it into his hair while Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

“Jongin noticed?”

Kyungsoo just giggles in response, tips back until his head touches the water and he runs his fingers through it, rinsing the bubbles from his shoulders as he does so. He’s hoisted out of the warmth then, Chanyeol’s hands at his sides as he pulls Kyungsoo back into his lap.

The shorter king makes an annoyed sound and leans fully into Chanyeol’s chest, rests his head on the latter’s shoulder. “Finish bathing me if you won’t allow me to do it myself.” He commands, pouts mostly, the fatigue of the day coupled with the humidity and solidness of Chanyeol beginning to cause drowsiness.

True to form, Chanyeol does resume his duty. Oil is applied in Kyungsoo’s hair and on his skin next, and the lapping pool and gentle caresses almost lull him to sleep when Chanyeol rumbles, “I didn’t make him uncomfortable, correct? What was his response?”

“You didn’t notice his blush when he left?”

“I did, of course, I thought it was in reaction to the heat.”

Kyungsoo manages a sleepy laugh before he curls more fully into his husband’s body, lips brushing his throat. “Sometimes, my love, you underestimate the effect you have on others.”

“I do?”

Soo just hums; pressed to Chanyeol’s chest and the airy, warm thoughts of a future lover calm his mind. It’s silly how Chanyeol is confident in every instance besides the ones closest to his heart, how easily he won over Kyungsoo should be a show of his charms, his manner. But he still doesn’t see. Silly man, Kyungsoo smiles.

 

~

 

It’s well past dawn when Kyungsoo is awoken, which means Jonghyun is either forgetful or neither of the kings have a morning conference, and he grumbles when Chanyeol shifts next to him. Chilly air brushes his bare thigh and Kyungsoo attempts to wrestle the covers back over to his side, unfruitfully, because his husband is just so much heavier.

 _It’s muscle!_ He’d be reminded, whined at for, if Chanyeol were awake. Since he isn’t, Kyungsoo takes the initiative to press ice cold palms against the taller’s sides and deliberately drag them across his bare chest when he gets no response.

Chanyeol jerks, flinches and shivers, and then curses lowly under his breath. Narrowed eyebrows are turned to Kyungsoo and they relax after a moment, “I thought I was going to have to murder Jonghyun, we would have had to find a new advisor. But no, it’s my nuisance of a partner instead.” He turns over, further from Kyungsoo, presses his face into the pillows.

“Nuisance?” Kyungsoo questions, follows, frozen fingers skating over Chanyeol’s side, “And it would be unfortunate if you killed Jonghyun, imagine all of the inappropriate epics he has yet to write. The citizens would call for your head.” He doesn’t get a response.

“A _nuisance_.” It’s hissed out between a gasp when Kyungsoo drags equally cold toes up Chanyeol’s shins and finally, the silver-haired king is awake. He groans, swats at Kyungsoo when he wriggles his fingers teasingly at him and sits up, pouting and distressingly disheveled.

Soo seeks out the warmth of the blanket but is rejected, the edge curled and held down under a knee, and he meets tired, chocolate eyes. “Let me in.”

“No.”

“This instance.”

“Absolutely not, you woke me up in a mean way.”

During their bickering, both miss a soft knock at the door and only notice they’re not alone when Jongin, hesitant and wide-eyed, clears his throat.

His hair is down today, whispering across his wide shoulders and both kings cease, look over from the bed. Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s lapse and immediately sets a pout on his lips, fights to keep a grin from overtaking it.

“Jongin, thank goodness! Chanyeol is keeping the blankets from me so I’ll freeze!” He cries, puts as much emotion in his voice as he can, points an accusing finger towards his husband, whose mouth is gaping and head swinging back and forth in instant denial.

And poor, poor Jongin, his eyes going even wider, mumbling out an, “Uh.” Kyungsoo chokes on a laugh at Chanyeol’s horrified expression and holds his hands out.

“Feel how cold they are!” And he’s so dramatic, so convincing that Jongin steps forward and delicately meets Kyungsoo’s finger tips, a worried frown marring his face when he glances at Chanyeol.

“Should I bring more blankets for you, my king? Or rekindle the fire?”

Kyungsoo lowers his eyes, feigning thought, and then tilts his head up pathetically to meet Jongin’s eyes, “ _Your_ hands are warm. I think if you held them, that’d be enough.”

He barely keeps it together when the prettiest dusting of pink graces Jongin’s cheeks, how even then, the servant still gathers one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his and begins rubbing warmth into it. When he switches to the other, Chanyeol finally exclaims.

“Stop this, or he’ll really believe I’m a bad lover!”

“You are!” Kyungsoo sticks his tongue out when Chanyeol scoffs, “He always hoards the covers in the morning, you know.” He cheekily whispers up to Jongin, who is adorably confused, but still playing with the king’s fingers.

“And you hoard them at night!”

“Fine, fine,” Soo relents, finally giving in when he sees Jongin’s gaze drag over where the silk has fallen from Chanyeol’s shoulders, revealing his chest. Kyungsoo grins, “maybe I was only looking for an excuse to hold Jongin’s hand.”

If Jongin’s face wasn’t already aflame from his observation, it is now, as he takes in Kyungsoo’s words. His hands are indeed warm when Jongin releases them, takes a step back, and runs a hand through his midnight locks. He should wear it like this more often.

“Anyhow, my kings, Lord Jonghyun… he instructed me to come wake you, for- for breakfast. And if that’ll be all, I’ll take my leave now.” He bows abruptly, a bit clumsily, and exits.

Kyungsoo settles back with a smirk, chuffed with his acting—with Jongin’s reaction—and Chanyeol manhandles him into his lap, the most self-pitying whine coming from him.

“I can’t believe Jonghyun sent him in here, with all the times he’s walked into a less than decent scene.”

“I absolutely _can_ believe it,” Kyungsoo chuckles, kisses the corner of Chanyeol’s pouting lips, “what’s hard to believe is that he’s also telling all the new staff to call him _‘lord.’”_

Chanyeol seeks out Kyungsoo mouth properly, holding him closer and nibbling at the brunet’s plush lower lip. “You’re evil.” He murmurs, shifting topics completely, hums when Kyungsoo responds more aggressively, pushes his tongue into his mouth.

“I thought you’d like the theatrics. As I recall, you’ve always wanted to see just how slight I was next to him.”

The taller curses, lowly as if reminded and the pout falls from him all together. He starts a trail of wet kisses along Kyungsoo’s throat. “I did, but that was before I was inclined towards him. Now, my love, now that I know, I believe I would like to see him do other things to you as well.”

“Enough, enough.” Kyungsoo gasps then, when Chanyeol lands a bite on him, it’s much too late in the morning for this. “If Jonghyun has woken us for breakfast, it’s most likely important.”

“Everything is important to Jonghyun.” The shoulder of Soo’s sleeping tunic is pulled out of the way, Chanyeol biting at the skin more and soothing it over with his warm tongue before capturing his husband’s lips again. Drinking down the soft moan and clenching of Kyungsoo’s fingers in the blanket crinkled under him is how Chanyeol gets revenge.

He’s a tease, Chanyeol whispers out against Soo’s ear, kisses there, mouths at his lobe, and yes, yes Kyungsoo already knows that. Intended to do it, because he knows how much it would affect him, how much his husband loves the debilitating pout he puts on to get what he wants.

Knew how much Chanyeol would like it if was directed at his object of attraction, at Jongin. Especially Jongin’s reaction; _did you see how quickly he acted when he thought you were distressed, how innocently he went to you?_

Yes, yes, yes, Kyungsoo noticed, appreciates it just as much, just as deeply. Loves the way Chanyeol appreciates it too, because they know each other so well, fit together so well. Jongin would fit perfectly too, but differently now. Not just lustfully, not just as someone they both desire physically.

Kyungsoo comes first, shuddering and pulsing as Chanyeol continues to work his fist around him, gasps when Chanyeol’s hand comes to instead cover his, resuming the frantic pace Kyungsoo had set. The latter rests his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, his spine tingling, and works over the hard cock in his hand, Chanyeol’s moving to Kyungsoo’s waist to press bruises there.

“Next time, Jongin will be with us,” Soo promises, sears it into the skin beneath his lips, grips tighter, “he’ll fall in love with us, too, he’ll want us too. Want you.”

The moan it coaxes is so deep, Chanyeol throwing his head back, baring him throat and Kyungsoo is torn between watching his face and watching how come stains his fingers, warm and sticky. Chanyeol’s eyebrows are still furrowed, eyes closed and nose crinkled, when Soo releases him, mouth still open and panting.

“We have to get to breakfast.” He reminds after a minute, wiping his hand on the silk, silently apologizing to whoever comes through to change the bedding. Chanyeol nods, smiles so dotingly, so lovingly that Kyungsoo has to, once again, remind himself how to breath.

They both dress quickly, or as quick as three layers of clothing can be and head down to the dining room hand in hand.

As every morning, the dining room is filled with people, all of which are maids, cooks, servants, and Jonghyun, who sits in the second chair on the far side of the table. He’s got his reading glasses on and beside him, Chanyeol groans as he realizes. Jonghyun with glasses is never a good thing, especially paired with the pile of parchment and untouched food items surrounding him.

Chanyeol takes his place beside the adviser, and Kyungsoo across from him. Even before one of the rushing maids puts a dish in front of each of them, Jonghyun criticizes them both for their unshaved faces and messy hair.

Both kings blame the other and Jonghyun waves them off, mutterings of childishness under his breath before he pulls out a long sheet of parchment and sets to explaining the newest treaty he’s been presented from the western kingdoms.

Spoonfuls of stew and bites of rice are taken between the discussion; how the weapon-heavy and unbearably violative West should be handled, if they should refuse certain trades or bargain for a more stable ally on different coasts. It would be a problem anyhow, all three decide finally, after Kyungsoo rattles off all possible tactics and approaches while Chanyeol compares the succession rate base with costs and means of war.

There’s a reason why their kingdom is so wealthy, why their people trust them so much. Their good leaders; steady and graceful but powerful and quick when it matters.

Smaller discussions pop up after the main issue is worked through, Reverence Day is approaching and Kyungsoo’s parents will, unfortunately, not be able to make it. There’s been a drought further south and it’s caused a plethora of farmers to move inward, towards the cities. Travelers have been recently snatched off the road and sold into slavery, but a single party isn’t responsible so getting a good grip on it has been difficult. It’s the latter they’re talking through when Jongin hurries to Jonghyun, an envelope and two books held out in offering.

His hair is up now, not even tied at his nape but higher, and he’s breathless, sweat beading on his forehead. Jongin bows to the kings quickly, directing his statements at Jonghyun, “I’m sorry, my lord, the place you first sent me to didn’t have the newest version of this novel, so I had to visit two others.”

“Thank you, Jongin, you did well. Next, there’s this-”

“First, you have him call you ‘lord’ and then you send him to do your errands?” Chanyeol snorts across the table, interrupting, and the earlier amusement slides a smile onto Kyungsoo’s face. Well that, and how very nice Jongin’s bronze complexion covered in a sheen of dew.

“You’re running him haggard,” Kyungsoo agrees, “you even sent him to wake us.”

Chanyeol leans back in his chair, nodding curtly. “What time were you awoken today, Jongin?”

The servant flusters under the attention, not just of the kings but also every pair of nosey ears puttering about in the dining room, and he doesn’t answer, fiddles with a string hanging off his shirt. He might believe he’ll be in trouble from Jonghyun is he answers honestly. Kyungsoo decides to make it easier.

“Was it before dawn?”

Jongin meets Kyungsoo’s gaze for a moment and nods slightly.

“You’re working our personal servant to death!” Chanyeol voices, accuses Jonghyun, who only rolls his eyes and flips open one of the books. “Join us, Jongin, you deserve a rest.”

Before he can insist he doesn’t—which he would, Kyungsoo can see it in the set of his lips—the brunet king motions to the chair next to him, pulls it out, waves one of the maids to bring extra bowls, silverware. The two kings share a secret grin when Jongin sits.

Stew is ladled into Jongin’s bowl by a cook, and another servant comes around to fill his cup with water, another with steaming tea. Chanyeol takes more tea and the servant, Baekhyun, leans much too close. “May _I_ have a seat as well, my king?”

“Absolutely not, Baekhyun.”

The pretty man gasps, offended or at least pretending to be, and swirls to look at Kyungsoo. “King-Soo!” He demands, horrible western accent in play, chopping up even the one syllable word, “How do you keep a husband who is so blatantly disrespectful?”

“Did you just call me ‘King-Soo?’ No, you can’t sit down.”

Another huff, he turns to demand why and Chanyeol shrugs, “Jongin is my favorite.”

“I’ve been up well before dawn, too!”

“ _You’re_ up at dawn because you distract Yixing while he cares for the gardens.”

“That’s- that’s not true!” Baekhyun is flushed cherry red at the mention of the palace landscaper and he looks at Kyungsoo in distress, “King-Soo!”

“Don’t look to me, it very well is true. And Jongin is my favorite as well, so I wouldn’t be any help to you anyway.”

Baekhyun sulks away, shouts at a couple maids who are giggling at him in the corner, and Kyungsoo glances at Jongin to gauge a reaction. As expected, he’s blushing, sipping water and staring hard at the wooden table.

So charming.

Breakfast continues, or per se, their meeting carries on and in the midst Jongin asks to be excused, he has the chore of taking the horses out for a daily ride and Kyungsoo can see the excitement in his dark eyes.

He’s pardoned and Jonghyun catches both kings staring after him.

“A word of wisdom, your majesties,” He speaks once both have turned their attention back to him, Jonghyun’s voice is serious, “Jongin carries a boundless deal of light, brightens the palace for many of us. It’d be a great shame if there was an unintentional miss and his flame was snuffed out.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo meet eyes at the warning. They’re aware, they truly only want Jongin’s light to grow brighter, they swear.

After a deliberate moment, Jonghyun seems satisfied, and they march on.

 

~

 

Blankets of steam relax Kyungsoo and he slouches deeper in the chair, sighing and untensing his shoulders. Breakfast had turned into a full day event; pouring over issues and solutions and backup plans always had to be done, there was never a day to which there wasn’t something that needed a fix, and that’s what they’re for. Him and Chanyeol, Jonghyun to an extent, but it never fails to exhaust him.

Chanyeol had noticed, of course, how as the evening continued his husband’s mood had dropped. _It’s alright, my love, I’ll finish here._ He had murmured, laced his fingers through Kyungsoo’s own across the table, suggested that he retire for the day.

The silver-haired king was raised for the duties of ruling, an endless energy burned into him from an early age, but Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo had only fallen into it. Still wasn’t at the level Chanyeol has achieved, but that was okay. Kyungsoo had learned for it to be okay, he wasn’t expected to match his husband’s pace, to know everything his husband had learned throughout his life.

It was difficult at first, the adjustment, and after a particularly grueling day, Kyungsoo had collapsed. Exhaustion and anxiety too much for him and then when told what happened as he woke up, he flew into a fit. Angry and screaming, demeaning himself and his abilities and blaming Chanyeol for choosing him; how could someone have been too blinded to realize he wasn’t fit to rule a kingdom? Even Kyungsoo’s own parents didn’t choice him to ascend the throne.

His words cut like knives, and Chanyeol—Kyungsoo’s soulmate, someone he couldn’t even think to live without—had stood and taken it, like a true king. Steady, blinking back tears none the less, but quiet, considerate. _What can I do?_ He had asked, pleaded and it upset Kyungsoo even further, _It wasn’t about what Chanyeol could do! It was about what Kyungsoo_ couldn’t, _what he wasn’t capable of._

And when the tall king approached him, Kyungsoo refused his comforts, he didn’t deserve them, but Chanyeol fought with him. Growling then, mouth set in a grimace—truly angry—he pulled Kyungsoo to him, held him tightly and demanded again.

 _Because, dammit Kyungsoo, I’m not going to lose you because you believe I expect more than you’re able to give. I would_ never. _I didn’t marry you so you could rule my kingdom for me! I married you because I wanted you, because I_ still _want you! So, tell me now,_ what can I do to help you?

_My love, please, please just tell me._

Kyungsoo blinks away tears at the memory, refills his chalice with wine, smiles to himself. He’s happy now, happier than even their honeymoon phase because of how much understanding has bloomed through the years.

The door opens, closes. Jongin is carrying his basket but he stops when he sees it’s only Kyungsoo in the bathing room. The servant looks better than he did earlier in the day, not as ragged, enjoyment still evident in his face from his earlier chore, and this- this makes Kyungsoo happy too.

Jongin bows, tilts his head to the side, “Am I late, my king?”

“No, no, it’s just me tonight. Chanyeol has other things to attend to.”

“Ah.” The servant nods, sets the basket on the floor. It’s new soaps and oils and towels, and he goes about replacing them, throws the old ones into the basket.

Kyungsoo watches him, admires him, and he’s positive Jongin would fit with them. There is a small inkling of doubt though; Chanyeol has mentioned countless times how understanding Jongin is, how much humanity he has. Kyungsoo doesn’t deny it, the fact is obvious, but there’s a small detail that could sway Jongin away from him.

“Jongin,” The king calls, “will you assist me?”

A look of surprise overtakes Jongin’s face, but he nods quickly, gathers a few cloths and soaps. He brings a bucket of warm water from the pool and freezes as Kyungsoo pulls his thin robe off. The servant’s eyes widen, rake down Kyungsoo’s bare form and he sets the bucket on the floor. He doesn’t say anything, lathers a cloth with soap, stands and avoids Kyungsoo’s gaze.

It’s not the worst reaction Kyungsoo has gotten; his piercings aren’t common in this kingdom and they carry a significant difference here than they did back home. The difference being that here, only prostitutes get piercings.

Kyungsoo, he has nine and they’re all solid gold. Jongin avoids them by starting with Kyungsoo’s back, gently stroking the lather down his spine and over his hips.

The silence is strange, not as uncomfortable as Kyungsoo imagined and maybe because he expected disgust, a twisted confusion in place of it, but Jongin is carrying on with his task. Thoroughly; reapplying soap and making his way down the backs of Kyungsoo’s thighs, his ankles, moving to the front so he can make his way back up.

He stands still, Kyungsoo does, observing Jongin the way he does when he bathes Chanyeol, more intensely because he’s looking for a real reaction. More intensely, also, because four glasses of wine hinder his inhibition and Jongin is more so on his knees before the king, fingers joining the cloth to wash up Kyungsoo’s shins. Chanyeol wasn’t exaggerating when he mentioned how very nice it felt.

When Jongin straightens to his full height, Kyungsoo’s eyes follow him, face tilted up now because of the servant’s height. “Do you know what they mean, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks softly, when he catches him glancing for a fifth time.

He expects the taller to stay quiet, or feign ignorance, but instead, Jongin nods. “I do, my king.”

“Tell me.”

Prostitution, Kyungsoo expects, filth.

“Nurture, my king, and… pleasure.” Jongin states, cheeks barely pink, hand paused on Kyungsoo’s torso. The latter sticks out his tongue, baring the three golden spheres lined there, “Charisma.”

He resumes his course.

“How do you know these things, Jongin?”

No one else does. In the beginning, Chanyeol had been shocked but accepting because he understood Kyungsoo came from another kingdom; other servants hadn’t been so open. It’s why up until this point, Kyungsoo has only let Chanyeol bathe him.

“In my kingdom, royalty are pierced to relate to the gods, my king. To be worshipped like them.”

“Your kingdom?”

“ _Your_ kingdom, my king, not this one.”

The statement keeps Kyungsoo quiet. Jongin begins rinsing the suds from his skin.

Nostalgia rushes through Kyungsoo like a wave, suddenly he feels closer to home than he has in years. “Here, they do not respect the same traditions.” Is the murmured response he gives and Jongin nods understandingly.

“It does not make them any less beautiful, my king.”

 _You’ll like him,_ Kyungsoo remembers Chanyeol’s excited words from a few months back, _he’s similar to you, I can’t say in what way, but I can feel it._

A deep, welling affection builds in Kyungsoo’s chest as Jongin finishes his hair. It’s the same feeling Chanyeol had admitted some weeks ago, unsure and halted, and Kyungsoo had smiled then, kissed him, because Jongin is exactly the type of person Chanyeol would fall for.

Now, Kyungsoo wants to find his husband, tell him he understands, understands how one heart can be big enough to love two people exactly the same way.

Jongin dries his hair for him, runs the smallest amount of oil through it, massages the rest into Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

When the servant bows and goes to leaves, Kyungsoo aches to stop him, to take his hand and bring him up to their bedroom. Wait there with him, probably steal a few kisses, and then announce his feelings in front of Chanyeol.

But he can’t. Not yet, anyway.

Kyungsoo smiles, thanks Jongin not only for his service but also his words, thanks him for understanding and accepting. Jongin returns the king’s smile, bashfully but open and honest, thanks Kyungsoo for trusting him.

Once he’s left, Kyungsoo dresses quickly. Smiles as he makes his way up the many stairs, smiles to the guards stationed at various points, smiles when Baekhyun sees him and pouts.

Kyungsoo changes into his tunic and throws a couple logs in the fireplace, lights a lamp next to the bed and climbs in. It’ll be late when Chanyeol finally gets done—he drags issues, even when a clear solution has been planned, seeking the absolute end—and Kyungsoo settles down to read, to wait.

It much past midnight when the bed dips beside Kyungsoo, many hours since his lamp had run out and he drifted into the realm of aware unconsciousness. He’s drawn to the warmth Chanyeol radiates; still much too awake, much too excited.

Big hands trail up Kyungsoo’s sides when he presses his body halfway on top of his husband’s. Goosebumps wake in the path of his calloused fingers, gently and sleepily across Kyungsoo’s lower back, caressing.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, baby.” This pet name makes Kyungsoo shiver, murmured into his hair in Chanyeol’s rough voice, causes Kyungsoo to sigh and cling.

It’s Kyungsoo’s own fault that he’s awake, his heart’s fault, his mind’s, “I have something to tell you.”

He can feel Chanyeol nod, yawn, his fingers petting over Kyungsoo’s backside, deliberately, feathery. The smaller angles his face up, kisses at Chanyeol’s throat, groans oh so softly when the digits start massaging in response.

“I want him, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo breaths, sucks and brands into Chanyeol’s skin, “I understand your feelings now, and I _want_ him, too.”

The admission hangs heavy in the cold, thick air, both kings panting quietly. “What happened, love, why the sudden change?”

Chanyeol hums out the question, drags Kyungsoo up by his thighs, starts nosing at the brunet’s jawline, a none too subtle smile parting his lips.

“You knew-” Soo gets cut off by a groan escaping his parted lips, Chanyeol nipping at his skin, “You knew he hailed from my kingdom.” The older hums an affirmation. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I needed you to find out yourself, I knew it would attract you to him, but I wanted you to fall in love your own way. Not just because of this small similarity. I needed you to love him as I do.”

Kyungsoo nods, understands, captures Chanyeol’s lips between his own. He holds the taller king in place; one hand curled into the soft silver, the other cupping his cheek as Kyungsoo teases his tongue with his piercings. Curls underneath the soft muscle and clicks the beads against Chanyeol’s teeth, sighs when a finger dips between his cheeks, presses heavily at his rim.

His other hand sneaks to pinch at Kyungsoo’s nipples, rolling one and twisting the golden bar there before moving to the other. “Jongin knows about them.” Soo moans, jerks his hips against Chanyeol’s lean torso.

“You showed him?”

Chanyeol’s hands twist into the silk blanket when Kyungsoo moves down his chest, mouths there, “I asked him to bathe me.”

The groan Chanyeol releases is long, deep and Kyungsoo can see the arousal playing over his features. He must be imagining it, wishing that he’d been there. Soo drags the shorts Chanyeol was wearing down his long legs, discarding them and pulling his tunic off; Kyungsoo doesn’t wear bottoms when he sleeps.

“He called them beautiful.”

Kyungsoo lowers himself onto his husband’s throbbing cock, grinding. It’s so late and they have so many tasks tomorrow, so Kyungsoo coats his fingers in oil and slides one inside himself quickly, moaning when Chanyeol trusts between his cheeks.

“He’s right,” The tall king grunts, “He’d think you were a god if he saw you like this.”

Kyungsoo would enjoy that, he says so a minute later, pumping and twisting two digits now. Chanyeol goes back to playing with his pebbled buds, mouthing at them and using his teeth to pull, one arm holding Soo in place. He leaves hickeys down Kyungsoo’s torso, as far as he can reach without dislodging the man in his lap, and then slicks his own hand with oil.

A long finger presses against Kyungsoo’s rim, right next to his two, and he relaxes, arches his back as it breaches him. Moans loudly at the stretch, the burn when Chanyeol strokes his walls, jolts when Chanyeol’s longer finger can reach his prostate.

The brunet jerks forward, head falling, and catching sight of his own angry red dick, chaffing and the three piercings rubbing into Chanyeol’s stomach, irritating the skin. Kyungsoo wraps a hand around himself, pleasure and sensitivity jolting down his spine from the neglected member. Chanyeol adds another finger, driving them deep and hard.

Electricity sings down Kyungsoo’s legs, curling his toes, and he tightens his fist, preventing the mounting pleasure from reaching a finish. “Enough, enough, I’m ready.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are black as he lies back, withdraws his digits only after a final harsh prod to Soo’s prostate. Steadying his trembling thighs, Kyungsoo hovers over him; he’s flushed down to his naval, pretty pink blending with the final golden piercing there and he sinks down on Chanyeol’s dick.

Bruising touches wind around his waist then, covering the fresh ones from this morning, acting as Chanyeol’s only anchor as the warm, tight, heat engulfs him.

Lifting and forcing himself back down, Kyungsoo whimpers, his head lolling to the side as Chanyeol fits so well inside of him. Every twitch of the shorter’s hips slides Chanyeol’s cock over his prostate, Chanyeol supporting the motions with his fingers fanned around Kyungsoo’s ass.

The latter surges forward, clumsily drowning the tired moans against Chanyeol’s lips and they pant together. Between the heavy drag of Chanyeol’s dick and the constant pressure at his rim and sweet spot, Kyungsoo shakes, nails digging into his husband’s shoulder and into his silver hair, pulling at the strands in vain.

Soo’s orgasm thrums through him, bows his spine, doubles the warm, content feeling in his chest—throughout his limbs. Spurting come on Chanyeol’s abdominals and clenching tightly, Kyungsoo leaves a hickey of his own as the taller king pistons into him. Gasps through it.

“Just imagine,” Kyungsoo moans unevenly as sensitivity overcomes him, “Jongin here with us. Sweating and panting and gasping with us.”

It takes only that much for Chanyeol to tip over the edge; he shouts and holds Kyungsoo to him tightly, spilling heat into his lover’s body with every stuttered thrust. He slows eventually, both kings groaning when Chanyeol’s softening dick slips from Kyungsoo’s leaking hole.

Post sex Chanyeol is clingy and he manhandles Kyungsoo over onto his side, aligning their fronts so he can tip the younger’s face up and kiss him softly. Kyungsoo grimaces into the affection, they’re both so sticky, but he doesn’t pull away yet. The small pecks Chanyeol places all over his face happens to be one of his favorite things and they both grin when they part.

“How do we make Jongin fall for us?” Chanyeol whispers later on, nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s soft hair and breathing him in.

The latter hums, glad they’ve cleaned up mostly and tightens his arms around his husband’s torso, “Reverence Day. We’ll court him, pamper him. The entire day will be for him.”

It’s a plan. Both kings drift into sleep, tangled in each other and fully anticipating the upcoming holiday.

 

~

 

The past three days have been difficult. Not only are the two kings constantly cooing amongst themselves over any little thing Jongin does, but they also find that they’re getting too comfortable. Too many times has Kyungsoo caught himself before he held the servant’s hand out of the blue. Too many times Chanyeol has stopped himself from brushing loose raven hairs away from Jongin’s eyes.

 _So obvious_ , Kyungsoo mumbles at night. _Won’t have to hide it for much longer_ , Chanyeol murmurs back.

Reverence Day comes, acknowledged by the bustle in the frozen courtyards outside and the scents of baked delicacies wafting through the palace. Kyungsoo blinks himself awake, takes in the blinding sunlight that streams through the big windows and reaches over, shakes Chanyeol until he releases a grumpy grumble.

It’s an important day. Not only does it have a great significance throughout the kingdom, but after the first during Chanyeol’s reign, the day means something a tad different. Before, it had been a day to pay thanks to the ruling family—gifts and trophies and art sent by the ton—now, it’s a day to recognize how important family is, friendships and lovers too.

Chanyeol doesn’t complain as he usually does when he sits up, sleep still heavy in his eyes. The kiss he means to land on Kyungsoo misses and ends on his cheek, gets smeared there, “Happy Reverence Day, my love.”

“Happy Reverence Day.” A smile is shared, one filled with adoration and affection, and there’s more pecks. More sweet words and whispers of forever; a confession of complete devotion, the same one Chanyeol breaths into Kyungsoo’s ear every year, sounding just as confident, just as in love as he was the first time.

Kyungsoo promises to never leave him, to always love and support him.

Forever, they both promise.

They’re still lounging on the silken sheets, talking quietly of today’s plans—Kyungsoo playing with Chanyeol’s fingers—when the telltale knock signals a visitor. Jongin enters then, a tiny grin already on his face, and yes, Kyungsoo thinks, yes, today will be a very good day.

He’s excited too, Jongin is, “They’re almost done preparing breakfast,” He explains, “it’s so magnificent.”

Kyungsoo wants to drag him into their bed then, taste the expressive smile that shows cute teeth, but he doesn’t. Not yet, there are so many other plans.

“Today is a day of magnificence.” Chanyeol agrees easily, just as taken, gaze soft with affection. Jongin nods happily, bows to leave since his duty of waking the kings is checked, but Chanyeol calls him back. “Will you help us prepare for it?”

He’s not expecting the request, Kyungsoo can tell, but after a moment Jongin nods again, more muted but his face still lifting with excitement.

Dressing slowly and with more care than usual, the kings fall into their roles. Little things are asked of Jongin at first—help with these buttons, help put this on—until it becomes more of _Chanyeol looks handsome today, don’t you agree?_ And _Which coat do you prefer?_

It ends with the tall king holding out a garment, as if sizing it up, and then comparing it to Jongin. “Kyungsoo, doesn’t this look like it’d be a perfect fit?”

“It does.” He hums, acting as if the outfit wasn’t perfectly tailored to Jongin’s measurements a couple days prior. “You should try it on.”

Jongin’s eyes widen a tad, surprised, “I don’t think that’d be appropriate, my king.”

“Nonsense.”

Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol coaxes Jongin into removing his outerwear, smiles when the fitted tunic stretches nicely. Jongin refuses again when the trousers are offered to him, and Chanyeol pleads with him, puppy eyes and a small charming grin stretching his lips. _How could Jongin refuse a perfect coincidence such as this? Please, Jongin, give into me just this once._

“This is,” Jongin frowns as he looks over himself in the mirror, “much too grand for me.”

The servant has always been handsome, cute at times, but now, he looks powerful. “You look like a king.” Kyungsoo compliments, grinning because he _knew_ how strong Jongin would appear in a black coat. How gilded bronze trim would express the nature bronze glow of his skin, and the tight, fitted grey leggings would show off muscular thighs.

Black leather boots end at Jongin’s ankles, and he looks like he’s about to ride off into war. Chanyeol had released Jongin’s hair, pushing it forward to frame his face in raven waves. The pleased king had even convinced Jongin to allow a swipe of black under his eyes, extending them and creating a handsome, dark smolder.

“Humor me, Jongin,” Chanyeol begs of the blushing servant now, “think of this as a gift. It would hurt me deeply if you do not accept.”

“I cannot, my king. It would be improper for me to accept this and have nothing to give in return.”

Kyungsoo meets Chanyeol’s downcast gaze, “Go with us today, Jongin. That would be a gift in and of itself.”

An expression of pure confusion, pure uncertainty crosses Jongin’s face. He doesn’t understand why it would be a gift to have him around, and Kyungsoo so badly wants to admit the reasons. Looking to his husband, Chanyeol just as desperate for Jongin to agree, because this is the most important part. If Jongin refuses, the entire day caves in on itself, all the plans fall flat without the object of affection participating.

They cannot force Jongin to accept, they cannot force him to return their fondness.

“Join us for breakfast, at the very least,” Chanyeol reasons, grasping for an opportunity, “afterwards, if you really do not like it, I’ll accept the rejection.”

Kyungsoo bristles at the words, the tone his partner uses. Chanyeol isn’t referring to the gift when he says rejection. He’d take it as a rejection of his feelings as well, a clear sign that this isn’t meant to be, and Kyungsoo internally sighs with relief when Jongin doubtfully agrees.

He’s so easy in his emotions, Chanyeol is, and Kyungsoo needs to make sure he doesn’t see rejection in place of Jongin’s confusion.

“Do you really dislike it?” Kyungsoo asks quietly, when him and Jongin are alone, Chanyeol already headed towards the dining hall to make a few last-minute arrangements.

Jongin frowns at him, eyebrows furrowing, “It’s… it’s wonderful, but as a gift to _me_ … I’m not like you, my king, it’s too overwhelming. I don’t- I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve something of this magnitude.”

A silence falls over them as Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to respond, doesn’t know quite how much he can say without exposing them. But Jongin is still searching for the answer; dark, unsure gaze heavy on Kyungsoo’s face, and the king swallows.

In lieu of a verbal answer, Kyungsoo opens the door and motions for Jongin to follow. In the last second before anyone notices them entering the dining hall, Kyungsoo says lowly, “It isn’t because of _what_ you’ve done, Jongin. It’s because of _who_ you are.” And he ignores the responded look, even more puzzled than before, and he pulls out the chair next to him for Jongin to sit in.

The table is fuller than usual. Reverence Day is a deeply engrained tradition and even with how the kings try to change it, a number of lords and ladies come to give gifts. In return, they’re treated to a banquet, an exchange of gratefulness, if you will.

Chanyeol is across the room, already entertaining even if the event doesn’t call for it, and chatting animatedly to the high court’s lead speaker. Kyungsoo grins when his husband swings an elbow around and knocks a tray of crystal glasses, sends them flying off the table and to the floor.

Laughter rings up from the crowd; someone shouts, “Buy our clumsy king real diamond cups!” and Kyungsoo shakes his head, returns with a booming, “He’d find a way to break those as well! Mine as well save your coin!” Chortles follow the statement after Chanyeol yells an indignant, “Hey!”

Servants rush in, all but slapping the silver king’s hands away from the broken glass. Jongin would have gone too, but Kyungsoo kept him seated with a hand over his wrist. Today, Jongin isn’t supposed to be a servant.

“I’ve only just gotten here and already there’s been a commotion.” Kim Heechul muses as he leans forward across the table. He offers a box to Kyungsoo the moment after, “Never a dull moment.”

Kim Heechul is not from Chanyeol’s kingdom, and he’s not from Kyungsoo’s either—as many of the other foreign attendees are. He hails from a small but influential island off the eastern coast and he always makes it a point to visit for Reverence Day. Mostly it’s because he brings the most exotic and luxurious gifts and he enjoys showing them off.

This time, inside the box are two metal orbs. Both are inlayed with a heart cut diamond; one is silver while the other is gold, and they’re ringed with various jewels. A very expensive and ridiculous gift, Kyungsoo doesn’t say out loud, and he doesn’t bother asking how in the world Heechul knows about his golden jewelry, or if it was just purely coincidence. The islander probably wouldn’t give him a straight answer anyhow.

“These are beautiful. Thank you for the gift.”

But Heechul doesn’t do more than nod in response, head tilted to the side and a curious, Cheshire grin pulling his lips. He’s narrowed his attention on Jongin now, eyes focused where Kyungsoo’s hand still rests on the servant.

“You are most welcome.” He says, “Now, who are you, dear stranger?”

Kyungsoo feels Jongin tense and he squeezes Jongin’s wrist in comfort, “Kim Jongin, he hails from my kingdom and he’s spending this year’s Reverence with Chanyeol and I.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Interest sparks on Heechul’s face as his grin turns a tad devious, “You should have informed me, Kyungsoo. It’s ill manner not to bring a gift for all involved.”

Jongin’s eyes widen a bit at the word _involved_ and he shakes his head, “It’s alright, my king.” He murmurs.

The smile on Heechul’s face grows minutely. After another minute, the island king leaves and Jongin visibly relaxes, sips the tea that was poured for him.

Chanyeol joins them then, two plates towered with delicacies set before them and he sits with a smile. He goes into great detail explaining the foods to Jongin, who slowly opens back up.

Jongin gets quiet when other guests come to greet the kings, refusing politely whenever one offers him a token. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo always explain who he is, why he’s there, and they get a significant number of curious glances thrown their way. Everyone is interested in the unfamiliar prince hailing from Kyungsoo’s kingdom.

They can tell it’s starting to wear on Jongin but as the morning draws to a close, a group of children come through, all giggling and placing flower crowns atop the heads of whoever they choose.

One little girl shyly approaches Jongin, bows and greets him as, “Handsome king.” She offers the ring of colorful winter flowers to him and immediately, Jongin lowers his head enough for her to rest it there.

He wears it on the way to the stables later, grinning and following the two kings. Jongin gets excited again when Chanyeol challenges him to a race.

The day goes on like this, slowly but surely getting Jongin to enjoy himself and feel comfortable with how he appears to others.

 

~

 

Jongin still has that soft smile on his face when the two kings lead him to their final destination and anticipation thrums just under Kyungsoo’s skin. Finally, _finally_ Chanyeol opens the door to the bathing room and they all step through the steam.

Kyungsoo locks eyes with his husband and he can tell the other is nervous.

The servant, on the other hand, is tying his hair back into his signature ponytail. He turns to them, fingers tugging at his ear, “Thank you,” Jongin murmurs and his bashfulness makes Kyungsoo warm, “today was very enjoyable.”

“Thank you, as well, Jongin.”

“It was much better since you decided to join us.”

A blush creeps into Jongin’s cheeks while he rolls up his sleeves, picks up the wash cloth. They stand facing each other for a moment and it’s Chanyeol who takes the rag from Jongin’s hand lightly. “There isn’t a need for you to do this now.”

Kyungsoo watches carefully as the servant’s brows furrow, “No?”

Shaking his head, Chanyeol smiles, small and soft and honest and Kyungsoo’s lips lift in response.

“Today is a gift, Jongin. We’d like to do this for you.”

He flusters further when Chanyeol reaches behind his head, gently undoing the tie and letting Jongin’s hair fall around his shoulders in inky waves. The silver king withdraws, thumb brushing Jongin’s jaw when it goes.

“I- I can’t let you do that.”

Jongin’s black-rimmed gaze falls to the floor, has him tucking his cherry face closer to his chest, but he doesn’t step away.

This is the moment, Kyungsoo thinks and he doesn’t bother resisting the urge to move forward and slide his hands up Jongin’s sides from behind. “Why is that?” He asks, breaths just loud enough for the two others to hear him where he presses his face into Jongin’s back.

He trembles when he lets out a breath, Jongin does, and Kyungsoo hopes dearly it’s from his inherent shyness.

“It would be inappropriate, a king doing that for their servant.”

Chanyeol lifts Jongin’s face then, two fingers pressed under the man’s jaw to meet his eyes, “You are not a servant today, Jongin. In this moment, you’re just as we are.”

“Please do not do this, my king.” It’s just a whisper but both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo recoil instantly, as if they’d been slapped.

A deep, churning shame builds within Kyungsoo. Rejection heavy on his chest.

“Forgive us, Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, “we’ve been thoughtless in our actions. We had a slight hope our affections would be returned.”

Chanyeol doesn’t speak, hangs his head and wrings his hands, and Kyungsoo feels his heart breaking at the sight.

Jongin is frowning, a small concerned light in his widened eyes and Kyungsoo believes they don’t deserve it. It’s one thing to tease, it’s another to harass him.

“My affections- my kings, I- I don’t. I fear they don’t match with yours.”

“Jongin?”

“Today… right now, I’m dressed up as a king. But, there’s going to be a tomorrow, and all the days that follow. I- I cannot give into myself today, because tomorrow will be different. And,” Jongin takes a deep breath, stares at the tile, “And I fear my heart wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

Chanyeol’s head snaps up, eyes already a tad pink behind the flop of silver that comes out of place. It gets swept back when the king lurches, almost falling forward, and kisses the servant rather roughly.

The latter stumbles back, kept on his feet purely by how Chanyeol winds an arm around his waist and hold him upright, hand cupping the back of his neck. It takes only a moment for Jongin to close his eyes, to surrender and kiss the king back, trembling hands gripping the back of Chanyeol’s coat.

“It wouldn’t be just for today,” Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol pant, sounding just so desperate in his attempt to convince the dazed man, “we’d make you a king, forever. Let us, please by the gods, let us.”

Kyungsoo joins them again, arms around Jongin again, “We wouldn’t hurt you, Jongin. Your heart will be safe with us.”

“I can’t… I don’t know.” He whispers.

“Can we show you? Would you allow us that?”

Jongin hesitates for a moment before nodding and Kyungsoo slides his fingers up, catching the buttons and undoing them while Chanyeol breaks away from them.

The shorter king turns Jongin towards him then, smiling to himself as he undresses the blushing prince. Prince, it’s a word Kyungsoo’s brain supplements him when he can’t bring himself to describe the handsome man as a servant. He’s too important to them to be deemed as a servant, to be commanded anymore. Even if he refuses after, Jongin won’t be a servant, it would be impossible for either king to treat him with the distant orders that are required of the position.

Kyungsoo removes the coat from Jongin’s broad shoulders, hangs it on the stand and begins working on the strings tying his dark grey tunic next. It slips from the taller a minute later, revealing muscular arms and more beautiful sun-kissed skin. Soo doesn’t stop his fingers from trailing up those arms, over and over a couple times to memorize the warmth.

“Please my king,” Jongin mumbles, color still reddening the tips of his ears, after the fourth circuit of Kyungsoo’s digits, “this is embarrassing.”

The latter looks up then, catches the slight pout forming on Jongin’s lips, “Are you embarrassed because you do not know how attractive you are or does it stem from the fact that this is arousing you?”

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol calls from where he’s still gathering soaps and oils, snorting once in amusement at the lude words.

“Ah yes,” A smug smile tugs at Soo’s mouth, he addresses Jongin again, “I’d also like you to call me by my name.”

The man doesn’t respond, choosing to lower his face again and try to hide behind his black hair.

Kyungsoo caresses Jongin’s face through the curtain, “Whichever it is, I want you to know you shouldn’t be embarrassed. Firstly, because you are ridiculously handsome and second, well, while I’m not trying to _actively_ seduce you, I’m very pleased that you're enjoying this as much as I.”

The last part pulls a small noise of complaint from Jongin and the golden king laughs, trails his hands down to the hem of the former’s undershirt. He untucks the fabric, teases his fingers under it and against the mildly dewy skin there.

In his endeavor, Kyungsoo had almost forgotten the humidity in the room; almost, until he stretches to pull the shirt from Jongin’s torso and his own clothes shift uncomfortably. It doesn’t matter though, not when Jongin is bare chested.

Sweating and golden, he stands stock still, and Kyungsoo takes a heavy hand, dragging it down Jongin’s chest to his abdomen, appreciating the ridges of muscle and how they tighten in response to him. He hums in thought, if Jongin accept them, Kyungsoo will have two very handsome, very tall and strong lovers. It’s very appealing.

The short king is startled out of his fantasy when Chanyeol comes up behind him, towers over him and peers, unabashed, at Jongin. He continues to stare as he says to Kyungsoo, “How are we supposed to bathe him when you’re too busy ogling to properly undress him?”

“I’m just taking my time,” Kyungsoo pouts, pressing his fingers into Jongin’s stomach again, “how else am I supposed to process being in the presence of two handsome kings?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to respond but Jongin speaks first, “After all these months I’m still not sure, but if you find out, could you please tell me?”

Neither Kyungsoo nor Chanyeol expect the small quip and they both end up laughing much too loudly, too surprised to do much else and even Jongin has a small, timid grin on his lips. After the fit, Soo kneels to undo Jongin’s boots, ignoring when he tries to do it himself, and throws them over by where Chanyeol left his at the entrance.

The leggings come next, which would be a shame if Jongin’s thighs weren’t even prettier without them and then he’s in nothing but thin cloth shorts.

They each take a moment to appreciate the view; admiring how perfect Jongin is. It’s almost unbelievable until Chanyeol reaches out and strokes big palms up the latter’s sides, giving into the need to touch just as his husband did.

Kyungsoo rids himself of his clothing next, not bothering with covering his piercings, until he is fully nude. He doesn’t worry about scaring Jongin away, as the brunet is caught in Chanyeol’s grasp again, panting and thin shorts doing nothing to hide his arousal.

It’s a sight, watching them. How Chanyeol so thoroughly kisses Jongin, pulls him back in and leaves him gasping and clutching at the king’s shirt. He’s still so obviously in charge even when it isn’t Kyungsoo he’s dominating but someone only a mere amount shorter than him and it stirs warmth within the short king.

He shares a moan with Jongin when Chanyeol drags his hand down to cup his erection, pressing teasingly at the tip with his thumb and looking over to his husband. A heavy, heavy moment passes between them and then Chanyeol is making his way over to the chair he situated by the pool, dragging Jongin with him. He sits him there and begins pulling at his own clothes while Kyungsoo follows with his eyes flickering back and forth between the two, gaze dark with lust.

Before, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have even thought about sharing Chanyeol with anyone else. He would have been too jealous, too self-conscious to believe Chanyeol could love more than one person at once. Now, though, now he could just sit on the edge of the pool and watch them. Watch Jongin fall apart at the silver king’s touches, watch him squirm and moan, and Kyungsoo would enjoy it.

But Jongin is staring now too, flushed pink still and chewing on his thick bottom lip, finger clenching around the seat of the chair and Kyungsoo goes to him. He clenches his eyes shut when Soo gets close, as if he expects a kiss, and Kyungsoo would, if he weren’t such a tease and didn’t enjoy the slow game of riling the youngest up to the point of breaking; wants to see him begging for something he thought he could only have once.

Instead of a kiss, Kyungsoo strokes the back of his hand down Jongin’s cheek and moves behind him. He takes the ladle from the bucket and pours water along Jongin’s scalp, his shoulders, and then uses his other hand to pull the rest of Jongin’s long hair back, repeating the action.

A shudder runs down Jongin’s spine from the warmth, his eyes fall shut and a soft moan escapes his swollen lips. Chanyeol strides up to Kyungsoo then, distracting him from the other man momentarily, biting so hard on Soo’s lip that the inside bleeds a bit and he licks it away. Mischievously flicking his tongue against the roof of Kyungsoo’s mouth and simultaneously giving one of his ass cheeks a sharp smack causes the shorter to growl, to push the smirking king away.

The sound attracts Jongin’s attention, entices him to look and he gapes at them, eyes just as dark as theirs, just as affected. It’s downright sinful.

One last grope and Chanyeol moves back to the front of the seated man, lowers himself onto his knees and hovers over Jongin’s lap, looking up at him through a half-lidded gaze.

Soo doesn’t hear a question but Jongin answers it with a nod, lifting his hips as Chanyeol hooks his thumbs under the shorts, pulls them over Jongin’s thighs and down his legs.

Jongin’s cock is just as pretty and pink as he is; swollen and hard enough to stand upright when his shorts are removed, a small trail of precum already leaking from his slit. Chanyeol asks permission for the soap Kyungsoo has been lathering his fingers with and he hands it off, watching as his husband spread his palms with it and starts a heavy massage.

His moans are pretty too, Kyungsoo thinks when he digs his digits into Jongin’s scalp, scrapes his nails into the skin and works the soap in. He trails down the back of his neck occasionally, brushing over his ears and reveling in the shivers, the trails of goosebumps that appear down Jongin’s arms. All while watching Chanyeol’s big hands knead at bronze skin, up and over his hips and to his stomach, pressing and moving back down again over Jongin’s hips.

Chanyeol ignores the sounds the long-haired brunet makes for the most part, pulling back slightly when Jongin attempts to thrust his pelvis up, avoiding all contact where he wants it the most. It’s the third time it happens when Jongin lets out a loud whine.

It’s a pathetic sound and Kyungsoo pauses in rinsing the man’s hair, instead leaning over his shoulder and mouthing just under his ear, “It’s alright, love, we’ll give you what you want soon enough.”

Jongin turns his head towards Soo, tears already gathered along his lash line, “Please,” he whimpers, gasping and arching his back a tad when Chanyeol rubs along his inner thighs, “Please kiss me, Kyungsoo.”

The king can’t deny him this time, too moved by the desperation, the small groan when Kyungsoo slides their tongues together, the balls of his piercings dragging slowly in Jongin’s mouth, pressing to the insides of his cheeks.

Chanyeol curses when he catches them, his dick already hanging hard and heavy between his own legs as he tortures Jongin, faintly brushing his knuckles up the brunet’s length. Soo smirks down at him, moves to Jongin’s throat to leave a deep, purple bruise, holding his lover’s gaze the entire time.

“How filthy you must be,” Chanyeol murmurs to him, voice deep and grinding, “to be getting off to your husband pleasuring another man.”

The words make Kyungsoo moan, bite down into Jongin’s shoulder as a spike of hot arousal shoots into his belly, his cock twitching where it’s pinned to the back of the chair he leans against. “It’s true. How could I help it when you look so nice kneeling between his thighs like that?”

Jongin wails when Chanyeol closes a calloused hand around him, stroking slow and tight, base to tip.

“Have you ever imagined this, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks, licking a stripe down the latter’s neck and watching where his dick disappears into Chanyeol’s fingers. Crimson cockhead contrasting so nice with the bronze skin that surrounds it.

All he gets is a moan, a jerky nod in response.

“Have you pleasured yourself to the thought of us?” Another nod and Chanyeol chuckles approvingly.

“I want to see,” He murmurs, “I want you to show us how you did it.”

Jongin makes an unsatisfied sound when Chanyeol releases him, looks down at him with spit-slicked lips, shyness still swimming in his eyes. “I- I… please do not make me.”

“I bet you looked so beautiful.” Kyungsoo encourages, breaths into Jongin’s ear, strokes the side of his face comfortingly.

Chanyeol nods in agreeance from the tile, “Of course, even now I wish I could find the words to describe how ethereal he looks at this angle.”

Jongin flushes an even deeper red, tucks his face against his equally flushed chest.

“Please, my love,” Chanyeol pleads, a handsome smile on his lips that Kyungsoo wants to kiss off, “we’d like to know how to do it, so we can make you feel good.”

Kyungsoo moans when Jongin does, wraps his hand around himself just as Jongin does, strokes in time with the erratic tugs. He messily captures the brunet in another kiss, mostly tongue, and Kyungsoo snakes a hand over his shoulder to thumb at one of Jongin’s dusky nipples. The reaction he gets has Kyungsoo stroking himself faster, twisting the barbells just under this skin harsher, his cock spitting out beads of white every time Jongin whimpers, every time he roughly tugs at his own dick.

He comes when he glances at his husband, sees the pink of his tongue lapping at the swollen red of Jongin’s shaft whenever it peaks between his fingers. Kyungsoo gasps, slumps forward and buries his face into Jongin’s damp shoulder. He’s panting as he milks himself—the tightening in his stomach snapping—tugging at his piercing and moaning loudly when the pleasure sears his veins, whites his vision.

Jongin breaks a moment later. Milky come splatters on Chanyeol’s face, gathers mostly on his tongue as Jongin whines, hand still working furiously over his dick. He only stops when the silver king grabs him, pulls the sticky hand to his face and cleans it with little flicks of his tongue.

Chanyeol holds it in his mouth as Kyungsoo stumbles to him on shaky legs, kneels too, and slides their mouths together. The mess is pushed into Soo’s mouth then, mixed with saliva and he groans again, grabs at Chanyeol’s pulsing cock, using the leftover soap to get him off. He digs harshly into his lover’s slit with his fingernail, twists the head in the palm of his hand quickly.

When Chanyeol comes, Kyungsoo sighs when it shoots up his chest, loving the dirty mark it smears into his skin.

It’s quiet after, the only sounds are the three’s pants ricocheting off the walls, the water.

Dozily, Kyungsoo stands again, glancing over his shoulder to where Jongin is still slumped in the chair. Soo turns and leans down, bringing the brunet into a soft kiss, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You’re so sweet.” Soo mumbles, pulling Jongin up when he rights himself.

Chanyeol follows them to the edge of the pool, slips in beside them and claims Jongin’s mouth for himself, and then Kyungsoo’s.

The latter leans heavily on Jongin, sinks into the warm water and pulls him down, too tired to go any further. Chanyeol sits beside them, grinning when Kyungsoo forces his way onto Jongin’s lap and burrows himself into the man’s throat.

He’s just feels so warm, so content. Especially when he feels Jongin’s chest vibrate with a soft chuckle, when Chanyeol runs a soothing hand down his spine and ends up intertwining his fingers with Jongin’s who are holding Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol moves closer, presses against Jongin’s side and tucks the servant under his chin. They stay like that for a while, huddled in the warm bath. Chanyeol presses small kisses into Jongin’s still-wet hair and onto Kyungsoo’s forehead.

Kyungsoo tugs both back if they lean too far, hand closing around Chanyeol’s wrist to keep him close and legs wound around Jongin’s waist, making sure he doesn’t go anywhere.

And Jongin, Jongin accepts every kiss that’s offered to him—every touch and hug and caress—and even returns them. His heart fills with warmth at every mumbled word Kyungsoo mouths into his neck, every gentle swipe of Chanyeol’s fingers under his eyes when Jongin can’t hold back the tears that gather there.

Every simple _“I love you.”_ Brands itself onto Jongin’s heart. And maybe, just maybe Jongin believes them. Believes that they can have forever. That, really, they’re not all that different.

 

~

 

Kyungsoo moans as Jongin clenches around him suddenly when the bedroom door opens without even a knock. The bronze king pulls away from Chanyeol’s cock in mortification when Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at their position.

“Hurry up.” Soo snaps, holding Jongin’s hips still as he tries to squirm away, probably to try to hide under the blankets. He still hasn’t gotten used to the advisor showing up whenever he pleased.

Jonghyun hands a small wooden box and an envelope to Chanyeol, who holds out his hand immediately. The advisor leaves, whistling a new tune under his breath. No doubt the melody to his next song.

“’I’ve received your invitation and congratulate you with a light heart. I hope you do not mind too much that I couldn’t make it to the ceremony, I’m taking after your wonderful example and expanding my collection of handsome men. I have twelve thus far.’

‘Anyhow, I hope you three remain together forever, as I know you promised each other. Jongin, I’m sorry I forgot your gift the first time we met, I hope a year wasn’t too long of a wait.’”

Chanyeol finishes reading the letter and hands the box to Jongin. He curiously peers at it and then the most beautiful smile graces his face. He pulls a heavy bronze sphere out, inlaid with a heart cut diamond, surrounded by colorful gems.

Jongin lifts himself off Kyungsoo’s dick and rolls off the bed, shuffling over to the shelf where the two other spheres are kept, and placing his next to them.

“You’re so cute,” Chanyeol says, pecking Jongin on the cheek when he gets within distance, “even with oil and come dripping down your thighs.”

The bronze king sticks his tongue out and sinks back down onto Kyungsoo, wiggling to get comfortable again. Kyungsoo helps, petting his sides and sighing at the warmth, “He’s cute always. Now can you please hurry up, my parents could be here any moment.”

“Yes, love.” Chanyeol and Jongin chorus, grinning.

They don’t hurry. Jongin rides him until he comes and then Chanyeol switches places with him, pulling off every time Kyungsoo gets close.

The gold king doesn’t even know why he tolerates them, until afterwards Jongin leans in close and wishes him a happy Reverence Day, soft smile breaking its way into Kyungsoo’s heart once again.

Chanyeol kisses both of them, and declares his undying love, whispered to each of them separately. Two speeches he keeps memorized, just in case one of them forgets.


End file.
